Nubere-drycken
by iloveunicornsandrw
Summary: Hermiones POV: Ginny, Hermione & Luna har fått en dryck som får en att se vem man ska gifta sig med. Allt går inte som planerat... Från Rons POV kommer snart.
1. Nubere-drycken

"Drick det här innan ni somnar dagen innan julafton!" sa Ginny strängt och gav både Hermione och Luna en varsin liten flaska.

"Varför?" frågade Luna.

Ginny suckade lite tyst.

"Så att vi ska kunna veta vem vi ska gifta oss med!"

Hon sa det med en viss spänning i rösten. Längtan.

"Mamma har kokat ihop det åt oss. Det tar visst några månader att göra, så var försiktiga!"

Luna nickad och stoppade varsamt flaskan i fickan.

"Vi möts här på julafton klockan 15.00."

Både Hermione och Luna nickade och lämnade Vid-behov-rummet. Hermione höll hårt i flaskan i ett krampaktigt grepp. Hon kunde knappt vänta.

/Detta är min första fanfic. Skriv gärna en liten recension om vad du tyckte! Kommer snart ur Rons POV.


	2. Bråket i matsalen

Det var den 23 december. Snön yrde utanför fönstren i samlingssalen. Hermione, Ron och Harry åt middag tillsammans med Ginny, tvillingarna och Neville. Ron högg in med en kycklingklubba, och snart var hela munnen fullproppad med mat. Harry log ett medlidsamt leende mot honom, vilket nästan fick Rons mun att spricka av skratt. Lyckligtvis stoppades försöket av att professor Snape istället tittade på honom med ett äcklat uttryck i ansiktet. Hermione var lite tacksam, hon som satt mitt emot ville verkligen inte få lite tuggad kyckling i ansiktet.

"Vad är Snapes problem?" undrade Ron efter att ha tuggat färdigt allt.

"Att det är jul" sa Harry, och Ron började frusta av skratt.

"Kanske att det såg lite… tja, OFRÄSCHT ut" väste Hermione, som efter att hon insett vad hon sagt knappt stod ut med sig själv.

"Jag växer!" påpekade Ron surt.

"Det gör jag med!" fräste hon och slog ner blicken. "Men jag behöver minsann inte äta som en jätte för det!"

"Växer du?" sa Ron kallt. "Jag tycker du är lika kort som vanlig.

"Jag gör det för husalvernas skull!" sa Hermione. "Och dessutom, Ronald, trodde jag inte folk kunde vara så dumma…"

"FÖRLÅT FÖR ATT JAG ÄR SÅ HIMLA DUM OCH ÄCKLIG DÅ!" skrek Ron och steg upp så att hela bordet skakade. "Jag går och lägger mig, Harry."

Hermione suckade irriterat när han gick därifrån. Tvillingarna, som åt precis lika mycket som Ron brukade göra, vågade knappt titta på maten.

"Ska du förstöra hans jul nu också" sa Harry irriterat.

Ginny tittade åt Rons håll och skakade på huvudet åt Hermione, som inte såg eftersom hon satt och betraktade elden.

"Varför sa du så där?" frågade Ginny i ett försök att låta vänlig, men hon lät mer som en fräsande katt. Hermione vände på huvudet.

"Det där var ÄCKLIGT!" sa hon och rynkade på näsan.

"Och det du sa var VIDRIGT!"

Hermione såg chockad ut.

"Vet du en sak, Hermione!? Du är ju ensambarn och så, så uppenbarligen inte. Men Ron har redan en mamma som är 5 gånger mer jobbigare än vanliga mammor, och 5 äldre bröder som klagar på honom. Tror du seriöst han behöver till mamma?!"

Hermione öppnade munnen, men hon fick inte fram ett ljud.

"Jag går och lägger mig!" sa Ginny värdigt. "Och ett tips, jag TOLERERAR inte att någon kränker min lite sent utvecklade bror!"

Ginny smällde igen stolen och gick sin väg i rasande fart.

"Inte vi heller!" sa Fred och George i kör. "Hejdå!"

Och snart var alla Weasleys borta. Och ingen hade ätit efterrätt.

"Jaha…" sa Neville lite stelt. Hermione hade alldeles glömt att han var där.

"Jaha? Ska inte ni också gå!" sa hon och petade lite i maten på tallriken. Hon var så ledsen. Så ledsen att hon och Ron aldrig kunde sluta bråka. Så ledsen över att inte kunna behärska sig. Inte ens hennes känslor för honom förändrade något.

"Nej, jag vill äta efterrätt!" sa Harry. "Jag hoppas det blir sirapstårta!"

"Hermione log lite. Sirapstårta var Harrys absoluta favoritefterrätt.

"Ja" instämde Neville och såg nervöst på Hermione. "Fast jag hoppas däremot att det blir syltkakor!"

Hermione skrattade lite. Även om det gjorde ont när hon tänkte på Ron.


	3. Näsblodsnougat

"Fred! Har du något motgift!"

Hermione, Harry och Neville hörde Rons röst lång väg.

"Jag förblöder ju!"

Ginny skrattade hjärtligt.

"Bloody hell! George, KOM HIT MED DET! Jag är faktiskt _prefekt_ , och jag vill smaka på VANLIGT godis!"

"Det är faktiskt synd att vi missade efterrätten!" sa Ginny högt."Jag hade på känn att det skulle bli chokladtårta idag!"

"Ja, men det var ju ingen som TVINGADE dig att försvara vår UTVECKLINGSSTÖRDA bror. Då behövde vi såklart OCKSÅ gå, för att ingen skulle genomskåda vår lögn om att vi älskar prefektplutten."

Ginny och Ron tjöt av skratt. Hermione stirrade rakt framför sig och försökte att verka oberörd.

De gick in i sällskapsrummet. Genast vände sig de fyra röda huvudena om.

"Åh, hej Harry!" sa Ron stelt och vägrade att titta på Hermione. "Tog ni med någon efterrätt? Jag är utsvulten."

"Såklart inte" ekade Hermiones stämma". Ibland bara hatade hon honom för att han såg så lycklig ut när han var med sin familj.

"Jag TROR att han pratade med Harry!" fräste Ginny till.

Hermione försökte lugna ner sig. Försökte att inte göra något drastiskt, som att skrika eller springa fram och kyssa Ron, som torkade bort lite näsblod med ena handen.

Ron gav Ginny en sur blick.

"Hursomhelst, VI GLÖMMER DET FÖR TILLFÄLLET. Någon efterrätt?"

Harry skakade på huvudet, och Hermione kände sig lite lättad. Han ville inte bråka mer. Men samtidigt var hon lite chockad, för det var oftast han som ville ha sista ordet.

"Åh! Nu måste jag äta Freds och George näsblodsnougat!"

Fred och George fnissade till. Hermione tittade surt på honom, men han ignorerade hennes blick.

"Får jag något godis någon gång?" frågade Ron och försökte rycka åt sig skolkgodispåsen.

"Du kan fa feberkolan ..." sa Fred fundersamt.

"Fast man får varbölder av den…" avslutade George och båda började skratta. Hermione rynkade pannan. Kunde Ron NÅGON gång tänka på att han var prefekt? Men så mindes hon uttrycket han hade haft i ansiktet på Grimmaldiplan 12, när hon trott att det var Harry som blivit prefekt.

"Ginny, jag måste prata med dig."

Ginny vände sig om. Hennes bruna stora ögon tittade vaksamt på Hermione.

"Varför?" frågade hon misstänksamt och slog ut armarna i ett försök att skydda Ron. Han slog bort dem irriterat.

"Eh ... Du vet ..."

Hermione ville verkligen inte säga något om nubere-drycken när Harry eller Ron var i närheten.

"Jaha." Ginny log lite. Hennes ilska verkade som bortblåst. "Jag tänkte väl att du skulle undra något… Kom, så går vi till sovsalen!"

Ginny drog med Hermione uppför trappan. Det sista hon såg bakom axeln var när Ron skrattade med Neville.


	4. Din Stora Kärlek

"Vad undrar du över?"

Ginny stod vid sin obäddade säng. Nattduksbordet var överfullt med Chudley Cannons och andra quidditchgrejer.

"Jag undrar… Är det HELT säkert att den vi kommer se i drömmen är den vi ska gifta oss med?"

"HELT säkert!" sa Ginny och blinkade åt Hermione. "Vem tror du du får på din lott?"

Hermione rodnade och ryckte på axlarna.

"Krum?"

Nu skakade Hermione på huvudet.

"Åh, nej! Jag och Krum är bara vänner."

"Men han avgudar ju dig?"

Nu skakade hon på huvudet igen. Håret hamnade i ansiktet, som hon irriterat drog bort.

"Men jag har inga känslor för honom, så det skulle inte funkat.

Nu var det Ginnys tur att skaka på huvudet.

"Hermione! Du kysste honom?!"

Hermione rodnade igen. Hennes första kyss var ingenting hon ville prata om. Eftersom den inte hade varit med Ron.

"Det var HAN som kysste mig. Och du har ju inte heller legat på latsidan när det gäller kyssning, så vad är det för fel?"

"Felet är… Felet är att du har ägnat tid åt någon du inte ens hade känslor för! Du kunde istället ha tittat åt Din Stora Kärlek eller någon annan som gillar dig."

"INGEN gillar mig" sa Hermione tyst. "Förutom Cormac, men han är ett äckligt svin."

"Klart någon gillar dig!" sa Ginny leende. "Du är ju skitsnygg!"

Hermione skakade misstroget på huvudet.

"Du skämtar…"

"Jag vet!" ropade Ginny plötsligt. "Din mamma gav ju dig en röd klänning innan skolstarten. Du skulle kunna ha på dig den på julafton!"

"Jag vet inte…"

"Kom igen! När skulle du annars ha den på dig? Och jag lovar, när Din Stora kärlek ser dig i det där kommer han att se dig med HELT nya ögon."

"Hur vet du att han är kvar över jullovet?"

Nu rodnade Ginny.

"Jag… eh… gissade?"

Hermione skakade misstroget på huvudet.

"I alla fall Hermione, så skulle Fred och George förbereda några raketer inför imorgon, och jag har lovat att hjälpa till. "Så måste kila!"

Ginny gick förbi Hermione till trappan. Det sista Hermione hörde från Ginny var:

"Lycka till med nubere-drycken."


	5. Drömmen

Hermione var i biblioteket. Biblioteket över gatan där hon bodde. Biblioteket där hon lärt sig att läsa. Biblioteket där hon för första gången bekantat sig med en bok, och förstått att hon och böcker tillsammans var så gott som oslagbara. Hon älskade verkligen det där biblioteket.

Det var alldeles tomt i biblioteket. Böckerna stod tyst på de höga, överfulla hyllorna. Och om hon tappade en knappnål i golvet skulle hon höra den. Så tyst var det.

" _Wingardium Leviosa"_ viskade Hermione, och hennes favoritbok, Den Hemliga Trädgården, landade lätt i hennes händer. Hon förstod inte varför hon använde magi, hon fick ju inte.

Pärmarna på Den Hemliga Trädgården var guldiga. Omslaget var rött med ett rytande lejon på. Och istället för Den Hemliga Trädgården, stod det Gryffindor på.

"Herregud…" viskade Hermione andlöst.

Hon öppnade boken och bläddrade i sidorna med våldsam fart. Hon såg Dumbledore som vinkade på en av sidorna.

"Vad ÄR det här för bok egentligen?!"

Hermione blev arg på sig själv. Varför hade hon inte läst den här boken?

"Åh!"

Och så stannade hon plötsligt vid en av de sista sidorna.

"Victoire Weasley!" viskade hon tyst. En bild på en 30-årig ung vacker kvinna som log mot kameran.

Hon tittade under informationstycket.

"Föräldrar… Fleur och Bill Weasley!"

Hon släppte boken i förskräckelse, hon tog snabbt upp den från golvet igen.

"Vänta…"

Hon bläddrade fram några sidor.

"Weasleys…"

Hon såg ett fotografi med alla i familjen Weasley. Ron och Ginny stod längst fram och log mot kameran.

"Ginny Weasley… och… HARRY POTTER!"

Hon skrek högt av förtjusning. Ginny hade alltid gillat Harry, men att det skulle gå så långt… Det var helt enkelt fantastiskt!"

Men nu återstod Ron. Hon ville inte rota i några andras kärleksaffärer. Men Rons ville hon se…

Okej, hon visste att det skulle göra ont. Att se Ron med sina söta rödhåriga barn och hans fru. Hon ville bara gråta över att hon aldrig skulle få honom.

" _Mione?_ "

Hon hörde en svag röst från någon av bokhyllorna.

" _Mione?_ "

Hon letade efter hans namn överallt på uppslaget.

" _Mione_?"

Ja, där var det. Ron Weasley…

" _Mione_?!"

Hon vände sig om och såg Ron stå framför henne. Han log mot henne. Bara log.

"Vänta…"

Ron tog en bok och satte sig ner och läste. Hon tittade chockat på honom i några sekunder.

"Ron Weasley… Ron Weasley med Rose och Hugo Weasley. "

Hon kände en konstig känsla i magen. Hon hade alltid velat ha en dotter som hette Rose…

"Ron Weasley.., Ron Weasley med HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hon tittade på honom igen. Han rörde inte en min, utan bara stod där och log…

"Ron Weasley…"

Kinderna hettade till, och drömmen försvann.


	6. Presentöppning

Hermione vaknade med ett ryck, och mindes med en gång drömmen… Eller drömmarna. De hade varit så många, och varje gång hade hon inte fattat någonting förens det varit försent och hon drunknat i hans ögon.

"Hur mycket är klockan?" frågade Hermione sömnigt medan hon sträckte ut armarna i luften.

"6!" sa Ginny. "Du måste skynda dig om du vill se söt ut!"

Hermione suckade irriterat.

"Jag som hade en så bra dröm…"

Nu rodnade hon faktiskt. Ginny tittade nyfiket på henne.

"Vem blev det?"

Hermione ignorerade henne och klev ut ur sängen.

"Vad ska du ha på dig?"

"Åh…" sa Ginny. Nu var det hennes tur att rodna. "Jag har inget fint."

Hermione slog upp dörren till sin garderob. Där hängde hennes nya röda klänning, och en liten söt blå klänning.

"Låna den här!" sa Hermione och räckte Ginny galgen med den blå klänningen på.

"Tack!" sa Ginny förtjust.

De började ta av sig nattlinnena och satte på sig klänningarna.

"Vad söt du ser ut!" sa Hermione åt Ginny. "Det enda som fattas är ett par örhängen!"

Hermione rotade i sitt smyckeskrin. Hon använde knappt någonting av sakerna där inne, men julafton var ett undantag.

"Vilket vackert halsband!" sa Ginny förtjust och pekade på ett blixthalsband Hermione fått av sin mamma när hon hört talas om Harrys ärr i pannan.

"Ta på dig det!" sa Hermione och log.

Ginny tvekade ett par sekunder, men sedan spände hon på sig det. Hon såg genast väldigt läcker ut.

"DU är skitsnygg!" sa Hermione och Ginny skrattade nervöst.

Hermione hittade tillslut ett par julgransörhängen och ett halsband med den gyllene kvicken hon fått av Krum. Hon hoppades att Ron inte skulle undra vem hon fått den ifrån.

"Vet du vad vi har glömt?" frågade Ginny plötsligt.

"Nej, vadå?" sa Hermione trotsigt och snurrade ett varv med den röda klänningen. Kvicken flög genom luften, liksom Hermiones tankar.

"Vi har glömt att öppna presenterna!" sa Ginny och Hermione började skratta.

"Ja, det MÅSTE vi göra!"

De sprang fram till julgranen och började slita upp presenterna.

"En tröja från mamma…" sa Ginny frånvarande och räckte över det rosa plagget med ett G på.

"Jag visste inte att din mamma stickade tröjor till dig!" sa Hermione förvånat.

"Åh, det gör hon, men jag har dem aldrig på mig."

Hon grinade illa mot den rosa färgen, och började sedan öppna ett annat paket.

"Haha, jag fick en läxplanerare av Ron!" sa Ginny och slängde ifrån sig den. "Han vet alltid vad han ska ge för att få mig att känna mig oälskad."

"Den skurken!" sa Hermione upprört. "Den där gav jag honom förra året!"

Ginny började skratta.

"Det är bara min brorsas dåliga humör, Hermione. Kom igen, du har ju knappt fått av banden på den första än!"

"Okej, okej!" skrattade Hermione och drog av pappret med våldsam kraft. "Åh, det är Romeo och Julia från Harry! Han kom ihåg att jag önskade mig den!"

Ginny rynkade pannan.

"Romeo och Julia… Är det en kärleksbok?"

Hermione rodnade och fortsatte att öppna den andra presenten.

"Det är från Fred och George! Vad fick du av dem?"

"En pygmépuff som de döpt till Nanda. Jag hoppas hon och Arnold får små söta pygmépuffsbebisar."

"Vad är det här? Det är väl inte…"

"En kärleksdryck!" sa Ginny och skrattade.

Hermione rodnade ännu mer.

"Vad skulle jag med den till…"

Hermione la den omsorgsfullt på nattduksbordet och öppnade en annan present.

"Från mamma och pappa. Sockerfria snacks, en ny leksak till Krumben och… en bok?"

Hon stirrade förvånat på boken, och sedan började Ginny gapskratta.

"12 sätt att förtrolla en trollkarl!"

Hermione tittade misstänksamt på boken. Varför gav alla henne kärleksgrejer?

De öppnade bara presenter den senaste halvtimmen. Senast hade hon fått en bulgarisk parfym från Viktor Krum. Den hade luktat rök, och Ginny hade skrattat när Hermione förklarat att den påminde om Karkaroff.

"Nu har jag bara en present kvar!" sa Hermione och skrattade.

"Vad fint paket" sa Ginny och hånlog.

Det var ett litet paket kvar med körsbärsblomspresentpapper.

"En parfym?" frågade Ginny roat.

Hermione skakade på huvudet. Inte ens Ron, som hon antog att presenten kom ifrån, kunde ge henne samma sak två gånger.

"Öppna!"

Hon öppnade försiktigt och varsamt det lilla paketet. Inuti låg en låda. När hon gläntade på locket såg hon…

"Åh." sa Ginny dumt. Hon höll handen för munnen och sa inget mer.

Det var ett silverarmband. Ett silverarmband med en utter på. Det vackraste armbandet hon någonsin sätt.

" _Från Ron"_ stod det på ett kort bredvid armbandet.

Hermione provade det förtjust. Det var så vackert.

"Vad tycker du?" frågade hon Ginny, som log.

"Det är underbart."

Hermione tittade på sin handled igen. Den söta uttern tittade på henne med ett hemlighetsfullt leende.

"Du har en present kvar!" sa Hermione till Ginny, när Ginny iakttog armbandet.

"Åh, javisst!" sa Ginny frånvarande och sneglade mot hennes körsbärsblomspaket.

"Det är nog från Harry" sa Hermione. "Han och Ron måste varit i samma affär.

Ginny öppnade paketet under tystnad. Det var en körsbärsblomsparfym. Ginny sprutade lite på sig innan hon och Hermione leende gick ner till matsalen. Hermione tryckte utterarmbandet tätt intill sitt hjärta. Hon kunde känna det bulta.


	7. Vicky

Ron vägrade titta på henne. Hon märkte det redan när hon klev in i Stora salen. Han pratade med Dean och Seamus och vägrade att se på eller ens hälsa på dem.

"Hej!" sa Harry och sneglade på Ginny. Hon var verkligen vacker, som vanligt.

Ron märkte ingenting. Han och Dean skrattade åt något Seamus sa.

"Hej" sa Hermione och Ginny och satte sig ner.

"Ron…" började Harry. "Kan du räcka mig smöret?"

Ron vände sig om blixtsnabbt och tittade på Harry med kyla i blicken.

"Här" sa han buttert och puttade smöret åt Harrys riktning.

"Och körsbärsmarmeladen?"

"Varsågod" sa Ron och puttade fram den också.

"Ron, jag förstår faktiskt inte varför du är sur på mig!" sa Harry uppgivet.

Ron rodnade kraftigt.

"Håll klaffen! Du vet visst!"

"Men vad tycker du att jag ska göra? Ta en tidsvändare, eller?"

"Kan du bara låta mig vara ifred!"

Harry tittade chockat på Ron som vände sig om till Dean och Seamus.

"Ron?" frågade Ginny.

Han tittade på henne med beslutsamhet i blicken.

"Det är lugnt, Gin" sa han lågt. "Du behöver inte lägga dig i."

"Hur gick det med nubere-drycken?" frågade Harry plötsligt.

Ginny tittade frågande på honom.

"Ron sa att Mrs Weasley hade gett dig lite, så vi antog att ni provat.

Ginny rodnade, och Ron såg argare ut än någonsin.

"Åh, det gick bra…" stammade hon fram. Hermione, som visste vem Ginny skulle gifta sig med, sprack upp i ett leende.

"Men alla vet att drycken är nonsens!" sa Ron plötsligt, med en arg ton i rösten. Harry ignorerade honom.

"Hermione! Vem fick du?"

Hermione kände sig så arg att hon nästan skakade. Kunde Ron inte titta på henne.

"Ehh…"

"Vill du inte säga?"

Hermione nickade stumt.

"Men vart såg du honom?" frågade Ginny nyfiket.

"Åh, ehh… på quidditchplanen."

Nu tittade Ron på henne med något konstigt i blicken. Samma blick som när han kommit på att hon var flicka.

"På quidditchplanen?" sa Harry frågande. Nu visste Hermione att hon gjort bort sig totalt.

"Spelade _du_ quidditch?" sa Ron roat, och Dean och Seamus fnissade.

"Nej, jag satt i publiken!" fräste Hermione åt Ron. Hon visste att hon inte borde fräsa på honom när han var på dåligt humör, men hon kunde inte låta bli.

"Jaha."

Ron fortsatte att äta under tystnad. Han såg lite rödare ut än vanligt.

"Men du gillar väl knappast quidditch?" frågade Harry försiktigt. Det kändes som om hon skulle dö.

"Jag gillar när _bra_ quidditchspelare spelar, som . du, Harry."

Harry log stolt, men både Ron och Ginny såg väldigt irriterade ut.

"Och Viktor Krum?" frågade Dean oberört.

Hermione flämtade till inombords, och Ron ryckte till. Varför var han tvungen att nämna just Krum?"

"Ehh… Jag antar väl det."

"Var det Krum?" frågade Seamus roat. Harry och Ginny växlade blickar.

"Ehh…"

"Ja, faktiskt!" sa Ginny upprört. Hon tittade på Ron, som åt lite äggröra. Han såg ut att kunna spotta ut den.

"Va?" frågade Harry förbryllat. "Krum? Jag trodde ni bara var vänner?"

"Det är aldrig försent!" sa Ginny och gnisslade tänder. Hon stirrade fortfarande ursinnigt på Ron, som tuggat färdigt sin äggröra och rynkade på näsan åt allt och alla, verkade det som.

"Så du såg alltså Krum spela quidditch?" frågade Dean, och Seamus skrattade. Ingen av dem verkade tro på Ginny. Hermione blev faktiskt lite irriterad. Hon behövde faktiskt inte ljuga.

"Nej, det var faktiskt inte Vicky" sa Hermione och tittade surt på Ginny.

Hon fattade först att hon gjort bort sig totalt när 10 par ögon stirrade undrande på henne.

"Sa du _Vicky_?"

Ron bröt tystnaden med ett roat flin på läpparna. Hermione nickade dumt. _Varför_ hade hon sagt Vicky?

"Du sa Vicky…" sa Ron, och till allas förvåning började han skratta.

Seamus och Dean började också skratta, liksom Ginny. Så småningom skrattade alla, förutom Hermione.

"DU ÄR SÅ BARNSLIG!" sa hon och kände att någonstans brände hon hål i sitt samvete.

Hon reste sig vördnadsfullt upp och gick med ståtliga steg bort till Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Bakom sig hörde hon Ron som undrade vad han gjort för fel. Hermione tryckte armbandet hårdare mot hjärtat, innan hon kom på att Ron gett det till henne.

"Jag slänger det i papperskorgen" mumlade hon för sig själv. "Eller så behåller jag det som hämnd."

Men hon visste att hon aldrig skulle klara av att slänga det. Hon slängde aldrig något hon fick av Ron.


End file.
